Unchained
by moonlit mage
Summary: UNDERGOING REVISION! During the fight between werewolf and vampire, Hans starts exhibiting strange behavior and Seras is left confused. Stuck between a wolf and a hard place, what's a girl to do? SerasXHans
1. Broken Collar

A/N: I've been swallowed. And I'm sorta stuck in the gut of Hellsing. It'd be nice if someone mixed up some Ipecac to get me out for a little bit; I need to work on my Escaflowne stuff…

So, I know I should be working on my Esca-story, get that finished and get to work on the next one, but damnit; my mind is plagued, almost permanently, by Hellsing. The only thing that seems capable of pervading these thoughts is Naruto. Blargh.

**Pairing: SerasXHans**

**Why: There aren't enough of these. There's never enough of my favorite pairings.**

**Warning: Limey content. I don't think it's enough to warrant being booted; it fits within the MATURE catagory. I don't see what is so difficult about setting parental blocks on your computer...seriously, if you don't want your children reading stories with smut in them then use that capability. Even more so immature children shouldn't be on computers anyways. **

I tried liking RipXHans, but I can't do it…I'm not a big fan of Yuri, I don't hate it or anything like that, but it just doesn't pertain to me…I'm a RipXZorin supporter, so seeing Rip with someone other than Zorin is strange. At least to me. Pip won't be in here much either…I like PipXSeras, but this is not a PipXSeras fic. I dunno what's even going to happen in here…ugh…

Enough of my babbling.

"Talking"

'Seras Thoughts'

_'Psychic Conversation'_

_Speaking _Alucard speaking

* * *

A warm, soft glove cradled her face gently and she peered up to the half-naked werewolf kneeling by her. Her body, severely damaged, wasn't healing as fast as it could; Pip's blood had sated a deep-set hunger, sure, granted her near full access to her vampire powers, but still it wasn't quite enough. To add to this fact she was still a fledgling, really, just barely spreading her wings to their fullest extent, and in comparison to the wolf before her she was so green it was almost embarrassing.

He had over a hundred and fifty years of experience over her: 150 years to learn fighting techniques, 150 years to learn and know about true vampires, 150 years to see so much more than she ever thought imaginable.

The gentle hand that cradled her face lifted her head up completely, cool eyes gazing at her with a strange blankness that unnerved her even more up close, and then its twin grabbed the back of her uniform and lifted her to her knees. What was he doing? Was this some strange sort of ritual before killing?

_'We've got to find some way to hit this fucker and keep him down for good…'_

The Captain's voice in her head spoke the truth, sure, but something felt wrong about the situation. She wasn't quite sure what, or if she was even correct, but if she struck now, she felt as though she'd miss out on something important. During the fight so far he had been vicious, sure, but she had no doubt in her mind that he could've killed her at several points if he felt like it. But why hadn't he? She was the enemy, they had spoke of putting out the flame that was Hellsing, so why was she still alive?

The Millennium Captain merely watched her carefully, tilting his head just slightly as though wondering something, and then he leant in and inhaled near her ear just faintly. If she had been alive she would've been blushing, hell there were times where even while dead she could still blush, but she wasn't now and that confused her. What on earth did he think he was doing? Did she smell strange to him? His hand trailed from her cheek up to her hair, the long digits threading through the locks gently, almost as though he were afraid of something. What, though, she didn't know.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, voice quiet and shaking slightly. "We're in the middle of a fight; there's no time for this!"

"…."

He didn't respond, not even a faint grunt or snort. He merely inhaled deeply once again, as though to find something hidden beneath the smell of blood, gunpowder and dust. A final inhale and he tilted his head before turning her face to his. A moment where their eyes locked and then Seras blushed when the male leaned in and kissed her softly; a faintly, barely there brush of the lips before his arm yanked her neck once again to the side.

_Police girl! Don't let him sink those fangs into your neck! _Her master barked at her and she snapped out of her shock to push away from him and flip onto a nearby crate. _Don't lose track of the fact that you're fighting him! If he bites you there will be trouble!_

She didn't know what kind of trouble, wasn't going to ask what kind of trouble, and didn't care what kind of trouble; she centered her thoughts on eradicating the male before her as that was the duty charged to her by Sir Integra. She wouldn't fail her or Master; she'd prove herself to be just as valuable once again. She dodged to the side quickly when the werewolf sprang to action, lunging at her head-on. It was a dangerous, and to her foolish, move, yet the nagging feeling in her stomach told her something was not right with the situation. That nagging was fueled by the hazed over look in his wolfen eyes; a red tinge had overtaken the normally calm and composed gaze.

'Has he sunken into bloodlust or something?' Seras pondered, once again dodging another attack, this time from the extending wolf head that came in part with his shifting forms. What the hell was he doing? None of his attacks, though head on, would be fatal if they connected, and though it would seem the perfect opportunity to grab something silver and jam it in his chest that would require letting him bite her. She wasn't going to go against her master's orders; he knew what he was talking about and she didn't.

_'Careful, Mignonette,' _Captain Pip said quietly, _'I don't like his movements, and like ze Alucard said, don't let 'im bite you.'_

'Do you know why?'

There was silence for a moment, and then he responded with a quick, and blunt, '_No'_.

Another backflip, another missed attack, and Seras scowled heavily as she watched the haze grow more vibrant. She couldn't spend the whole fight flipping away from him as she was running about of fuel, and what kind of fight would it be anyways? It was more like a twisted and deadly game of cat and mouse, or wolf and bunny…not that she would ever think of herself as a bunny.

"Damnit…!" She hissed when his fangs just barely grazed her side. It wasn't enough to draw blood, just that faint tickle of a tooth gently trailing flesh. How the hell was she supposed to attack him when he kept just a tight offensive position?! She was stuck, literally in defensive; not even the vampiric powers she had were helping her. She had to limit her use of them as the more she used them the hungrier she got, and she even contemplated chomping on his flesh and sucking out his blood just to sate the growing hunger in her gut.

Glancing to the red eyes watching her carefully she bit her lip, finding that gaze to be screaming "Hold still". It was steadily becoming unnerving, even more so than before, and she scanned her surroundings quickly for a weapon that would help put her on the offensive. Another leap, another shattering of crate at impact, and she used the items raining from the sky as cover to reach a short blade that lay forgotten with the empty custom gun the werewolf had wielded. This meant turning her back on him, just for a second, but with Pip watching out for her she was certain she wouldn't be trapped in danger position for too long.

Naturally she was wrong; the werewolf merely used his super human strength to toss a rather large crate at her, successfully blocking her movements and perception of his movements. She pushed backwards, eyes growing wide when her back collided with a strong frame behind her and muscled arms wrapped around her torso tightly, trapping her arm to her side and pulling her away from the crate as it collided. Pip, utilizing the shifting shadows that her left arm currently consisted of, attempted to use that ability to their advantage by taking the blade in her restrained arm and jamming it into his flesh.

Just for the blade to shatter like glass, leaving not a scratch on the flesh.

A yelp escaped Seras' lips when the wolf sent her into the wall with a strong arm, the hand never leaving her shoulder and the painful grip never loosening. Her head crashed against the metal before her whole body was pressed against the cool wall, his right behind her.

'What the hell?!'

He was sniffing her neck again, this time a low growl rumbling through his chest and throat, vibrating into her back; what was it that he found? What on earth was his problem?!

"Get offa me!" She yelled, slamming a reformed section of her left arm into his side to send him flying backwards. She went with him, as his grip never faltered in the slightest, and they crashed against the floor, tumbling a moment before he amended their position at the stop. He had her pinned.

This incredibly handsome werewolf –He's the bloody enemy!- Had her pinned to the floor and she was too stunned to do much but look up at him helplessly. She could breakdown and reform somewhere else, but with the ever growing hunger in her gut that was slowly fading from the options list; if she did so there would be no way she'd have enough energy to continue a proper fight. The only thing she could do now was focus on preventing him from biting her neck.

Peering up into his eyes once again she found they had hazed over to such a vibrant shade of red it was almost hypnotizing. As entrancing as they were, however, the fear they inspired was even greater; not just the fear she felt for him, but her previous fear of herself. Had she looked like this when she had sunk into her bloodlust? Was this fear the same Sir Integra had felt when Hellsing had come under the attack of Luke and Jan Valentine?

Another growl, this one more vocal than the last, and his lips curled to reveal shining fangs. The faint trail of saliva that trailed down his bottom lip hit the corner of her mouth, and she had to do her best to restrain the shudder of worry that wracked her body. She wasn't going to officially let him know how scared she was; he already knew, she knew, but there was no way she was going to look the part of the terrified kitten. She wasn't Kitten anymore, damnit! She wasn't Police Girl! She was Seras Victoria, a true Draculina!

This time the werewolf snarled loudly, lifting her by the shoulders lightly and slamming her back down; where had his gentler side gone? What triggered this sudden change? She didn't understand!

Another slam and her vision was swimming; all she could do was grab his neck tightly. She wouldn't unleash her grip on his neck for it was the only thing keeping him from her neck now and maybe, she pondered as her mind swam, she'd be able to choke him enough that he would pass out. Unlikely, given the muscles under her hands were straining with more power than she was beginning to be able to handle. If she kept this up she'd drop from hunger. She remembered Sir Integra's orders to stay alive, if she didn't she'd be a failure and she couldn't stomach that. But her options were waning with her strength.

And he knew it too.

He was toying with her again; dragging it out to drain her energy. What he would do with her once she was out of power was unknown, but she knew it couldn't be good. To be helpless around these people meant trouble, no doubt about that. She didn't even know what was happening with Sir Integra! She had to beat the werewolf and then rejoin her Master's Master!

_'Shitfuck…if we don't do something soon we're screwed!' _Pip was shouting, and Seras winced faintly as all the thoughts coursed through her mind. The cranial abuse, along with her racing thoughts and Pip's loudness was giving her a headache and she couldn't spare the energy to make it go away. She just had to grit her teeth and bear it like anyone else would.

She didn't know how long they struggled like this and she didn't care; she was getting tired and longed to just shut herself away in her coffin and sleep a while…

Large hands wrapped around her wrists finally and ripped them from the neck she had been gripping tightly. They were slammed to the floor where she felt a few of the bones in her hands and wrists crack, and the snarling visage lowered to her throat. A warm, thick appendage trailed up to her ear, leaving a wet trail that cooled quickly in the air around them, and repeated the process a moment later. The action wasn't new to her; she had dated plenty of guys and had made out with them, but this was a far different situation…

The snarling turned to low growling once again, she figured he had been pissed before, but was officially appeased with his access to her throat. No amount of struggling was ridding her body of the male atop her, and she clenched her teeth in anger and frustration: she wouldn't be the kitten anymore, damnit! She didn't want to be that shy, blushing, naïve fool anymore!

That warm tongue slid up her neck again, this time trailing over her cheek to the corner of her eye where a single angry tear had escaped her eye. Her broken wrist was freed from the pained grip he had held it in, and the gloved hand cupped her cheek gently again. There was that false gentleness again…that strange, soft touch that would lull any normal person into a sense of comfort, but she could feel the threat lingering just beneath the surface. She could feel the death lingering under that glove…if he chose to he could smash her head in with that dangerous hand and all would be finished for her.

"Get off of me," she stated again, determined not to give up 'til the end.

He ignored her, like she figured he would, and though her wrists were slowly healing of their own accord they weren't healing nearly a quarter as fast as they should've been. She cursed her stupidity for not drinking more blood. She cursed her incapability to accept what she had become prior to Captain Pip being killed…

If she had been doing this longer…

_Too late to think on that, wouldn't you say, Seras Victoria?_

Her Master's voice was chiding, but not overly so; he didn't have to shove it in her face for she knew how foolish she had been. But they both knew there had been a good reason…or at least, a viable reason for her fear. The thought of immediately becoming the monster her Master was even still frightened her…

The werewolf's jaws closing gently on her shoulder dragged her from her cursing, and she vocally cursed herself for losing track of the situation. He adjusted his position over her again, pushing her closer to the floor with his actions, and with a blush she realized he was grinding his hips against hers. Perhaps if she were able to, she'd lodge her foot between them and push him away, then maybe lead him from the blimp to a place where she could get some blood in her gut and continue the fight properly. But she knew there was no way that was happening: he had her pushed too close to his body and the floor that even squirming with nigh impossible.

Some slight pressure to the junction of neck and shoulder and she cringed faintly. She could feel every point of the teeth poking her flesh, and the cringe merely increased when the pressure increased to the point where the sharp points pricked her flesh.

'Shit.'

Both she and Pip had said it at the same time: they were fucked.

A loud growl, a shift of his body, the tensing of his jaw muscles and those fangs torn through her flesh, eliciting a cry of pain from her pale throat. His jaws continued to tighten, as though he were getting ready to tear a chunk of flesh from her shoulder, and he even shook his head with a snarl, tearing more flesh and tissue. Unwillingly her back arched to him, a gasp escaped her lips as a faint fact was slowly dragged to the surface: she was feeling pleasure.

Incredible pleasure.

Another gasp as his hand went from her face to slipping to her back, holding her in that arched position, and his hips ground into hers more fervently. His teeth retracted from the wound, his tongue lapped at it solidly, helping to close the wound. Weak and incapable of fighting in the slightest she was at his mercy; what was the point of biting her? She didn't understand, didn't care either for the fact that there was an almost painful throbbing in her clit that told her she had truly enjoyed what he had done.

A familiar pressure suddenly filled her mind; it was the feeling of a mind entering her own, and Pip was beginning to feel angry, though there was nothing he could do about the new intrusion.

_'Lovely Fraulein.' _

Oh no…

That did not just happen…

What the bloody hell was he doing in her mind?! Was that even him?!

_'You're hungry, my Fraulein…'_

Her hunger was forgotten, to be honest; she was terror stricken by what was happening.

_'Come along, Fraulein, take from me.'_

What the hell? Was he actually serious? He _wanted _her to bite him? What the hell was wrong with him?!

_'__Sera__s-girl, don't do it; I know you're hungry but he's baiting you,' _Pip called from far back in her mind. What was he baiting her into, though? Perhaps his blood would poison her and she would die painfully? Did he have to bite her in order to make this psychic connection? She didn't believe that was the case, but there was a lot about her world that she had yet to discover.

His hips ground into hers again, his arm pulled her even closer to him if such an act was possible, and he growled by her ear to drag her attention back to him. _'You're starving, Fraulein, so take my blood. After all, you don't vant to just give in, do you? You vant to fight, you vant to prove yourself, so take this indulgence.'_

If he could speak to her mentally, then he could read her thoughts no problem. She remembered this now: her Master often did that, and then proceeded to make fun of her all day about something.

Truly, it was quite aggravating.

'I want to fight…I really do…but there's something wrong with this…' she thought carefully, shielding her mind from the intruder as best as she could. What she got was a painful slam against her weak mental barrier, and a low warning growl from the man atop her. Blocking him out was _not _a good thing…

_'I vill not tell you again, Fraulein; take from me now.'_

The werewolf tilted his throat to her and her superior, even while starving, senses locked on the pulsing artery just beneath the flesh of his neck. Through her hunger she could _smell _the blood rushing through his veins, _taste _it like it was right on her tongue, and her stomach gave a painful lurch in demand. She wanted to take his blood, just to stop the ache in her belly; just to stop the throbbing in her nether regions. God, why was she so aroused by this man?! It wasn't right! Had he used some kind of werewolf persuasion on her or something?

Incapable of stopping herself she slowly opened her jaws, if she had a heart beat she was certain it'd be thumping wildly by then, and leaned forward slowly. Her tongue touched the hot flesh, the taste of salty sweat and gunpowder tingling her taste buds before the throbbing of the artery pulled her whole attention. If she could just drain him completely…

Her fangs teased the surprisingly soft flesh, and before she could stop herself she opened her mouth wider, readied to bite even though she could hear Pip's faint voice in the back of her head yelling at her to not do it. A second later and her fangs ripped through the werewolf Captain's flesh, his delicious blood spilling into her mouth as he groaned loudly. His hips paused in their motion, his body shuddered faintly and a faint whine sounded in her ear. His blood was incredible; pure, untainted, werewolf blood…

A rich surge of energy coursed through her body, her growling stomach stopped all and was even doing cartwheels in glee. After the initial mouthful she noted a strange tasted has invaded his blood, one that made the throbbing in her groin even worse. She knew by instinct that it was pleasure, beautiful pleasurable release…

Embarrassment flooded her chest when she realized that the wolf hadn't just been intimidating her; he had been dry humping her, and upon her biting him he had reached his climax…

She bit a little harder to let him know she was peeved, and one fang hit something hard and unnatural. She didn't care to figure out what it was, and it hadn't even registered in her mind what it could've been, so she added more pressure just to feel the thing snap in half. Her body froze a moment later.

It was as though someone had just encased her in ice. She was incapable of moving, her body felt oddly chilled, and a slight jolt had gone up the left side of her face.

_'Good Fraulein,' _he whispered softly to her mind, nuzzling her neck, _'Release me.'_

Though she didn't want to she did as he ordered, licking up a trail of bloody saliva and watching the wound close immediately. Her hunger was gone. Her senses were even keener than they had been before and as the man pulled away she suddenly felt very calm, and very warm.

_'Such an obedient Fraulein…'_

There was that glove again, stroking her cheek softly before his lips descended to her own.

She didn't argue this time; she opened her mouth on his command, allowing him access to her mouth even though the action was strange to her. They were enemies…

Her hand trailed up his neck, finally broken from her feeding moment, and felt the strange lump in his neck. Had he been implanted with a FREAK chip too? Even though he was an original?

_'To control, Fraulein, to control only, and you broke that chain.'_

She was uncertain of whether that was a good thing or not. Her body had mended itself already, faster than even before, and she was positive she was supposed to have broken from his grip by now and once again started to fight him, but it didn't seem as though that was happening. In fact, it was quite the opposite; they were sucking face, for a lack of any better way to put it. His hand trailed down her side as he ravaged her mouth, almost harshly, and that red haze had yet to disperse. So caught up with that fact she was that she failed to notice his hand had slipped under her skirt, and it wasn't until his finger ran a solid strong along her slit through her panties did she snap out of her haze. She squeaked, pulling away as best she could to try a protest, but he would not allow her to escape. His finger made another trail over her soaked womanhood, and a growl of approval filled her mouth.

She began squirming beneath him, whimpering in his mouth as he nudged open her knees with one of his own, and then that finger had better access to her womanhood than before. It pulled her panties aside, trailed up her slit once more before retreating. He pulled away from her finally, holding her by the shoulder as he used his teeth to remove the glove; she didn't miss the tongue that slid over the tip of it, catching her fluid before flinging it to the side. The now naked hand went back to her groin, pushing her panties to the side once again and quickly finding that throbbing bundle of nerves at the beginning of her slit. The thumb pushed it forward before his index pushed the fleshy hood up to expose the thinnest of flesh. Her body jumped when he rubbed it again, and her protests slowly became softer and softer until they were but mewls lost in his neck.

Still rubbing her clit with his thumb, a finger slid down into the awaiting passage, making her gasp lightly and moan quietly as it danced within her. She had never done this with anyone, and though she knew she was supposed to be pushing him off, or demanding he stop, she couldn't bring herself to do it. A second finger pushed within her slowly and he alternated between pumping them in and out of her, and scissoring them in her tight passage.

_'You're too tight, Fraulein.'_

She didn't care at that point; her hips were bucking against his hand as a third finger invaded her body. It hurt just a bit, but that was quickly amended when his fingers found two points in her passage a rubbed them roughly. A faint cry escaped her lips, her body tensed, her muscles clamped on his fingers and liquid flowed around the digits. He removed the liquid coated fingers a moment later, licking them clean without a break in the stoic features, though that red haze…

Oh, he was taken such immense pleasure out of this…

She could see it in those red eyes.

_There'll be no escaping him now, Seras. He's got you for good._

* * *

A/N: I had intended this to be a oneshot, with a vague relationship…and look at what I got? Multichapter porn. That's really all there is to it…Hans is a free and horny werewolf; can you _blame _him? Seriously. I dunno…I just wanted to read what I wanted, and because there are SO few fics involving a horny Hans, well…you just gotta do stuff on your own, huh? There's a story on Deviant, called "Hans Off" by Misali-aka-Besu, and if you're a Hans fangirl, and enjoy reading about him being sexy, I suggest you read that.

I'm horrible with Pip's accent…I didn't even bother going through and adding "Z"s everywhere…As for the German, that I'm almost used to. Pip won't be around anymore...well…that's not all true; he's going to be so faint in the background that he's hardly there.


	2. Instinctual Bonding

A/N: Okay…I really wish I knew where to go, but I'm blind folded, you see, so I have to fumble around blindly until I get something good in hand to follow.

Thanks for the reviews, if only four, they were still encouraging and that's important to me. I feel even better knowing that I have spread the SerasXCaptain love.

**Warning: Strange fl****uff ahead. ****Nothing ****sexual****, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that.**** I know that writing anything about the Millennium Captain is next to impossible, and the only way you can write something good is by using creative license: that's what I'm doing. I see Hans in so many different lights, but there is one simple fact to remember: HE'S A WEREWOLF. Wolves, being animals, have incredible instinct; suits to a purpose that Hans would too, don't you agree?**

"Speaking"

'Seras Thoughts'

_'Psychic Conversation'_

_"__Alucard Speaking__" _

-Random tidbits that I insert at times that could come from anyone at any time-

Enough babbling.

Disclaimer: I forgot it. Here it is. I dun own them. The end.

* * *

Peering up to those eyes nervously, her Master's words ringing in her ears, she found they had not changed. Something ancient was hidden in those eyes, something natural…pure, raw instinct, she told herself, as that was the only thing it could be. The instinct all animals, even humans, have since birth; a selfish instinct, naturally, but to deny it would be folly. 

That had to be why she was stuck in this situation. The male atop her would never deny his instinct, not by choice anyways…

Who knew how long that chip had been forcing back everything that was in his nature? Only they did, and there was no way that she could just stroll up and say "Hey, how long has this chip been restricting his instinct?"

It'd be complete madness.

_'My dear, dear Fraulein…'_

That voice sounded coarse, rough, unused. It was pleasant, though, in a strange way and dragged her far away from the train of thoughts she had been travelling on.

Seras swallowed faintly, deciding that enough was enough, and attempted to push him off her. She failed, despite her regained and then some strength, and tried again, earning an amused growl from the werewolf. What was so funny about this? She couldn't see anything humorous at all, so she tried to shimmy out from under him, scowling darkly when the wolf merely followed her upwards. Not even two hours ago she was trashing Millennium soldiers like they were nothing but ants in her way and now, even with his rich and delicious blood in her system, she couldn't even rid herself of this pest.

_'Mind __V__hat__ you think, Fraulein,' _came the gentle warning laced with venom. Seras winced, having forgotten to mind her thoughts around the Captain, and managed to lodge her knee suddenly in his gut. Using all the force she could muster she kicked the man off her, immediately got to her feet, and bolted for the nearest silver weapon. The wolf did nothing but watch her, she noted from the corner of her eyes, and she was about to ask herself why when a sudden pull in her gut forced her to a screeching halt. The pull, just behind her belly button, would've knocked the breath from her lungs if she had actually been breathing at the time, and as it were left her with a horrible feeling of vomiting at the base of her throat. That pull repeated, although this time, instead of just being her belly button, it felt as though something were tugging at her very spine; an unpleasant thought as she had seen many movies where peoples' spines were ripped out and they had never sat well in her gut.

Gritting her teeth she forced herself forward, holding her stomach to trying to ease the discomfort, only to end up on her knees. She didn't know how, or why for that matter, she had dropped, but she had.

_'Do not fight me, my pet,' _sounded that coarse voice, and Seras's fear tripled.

_"__That's right, my Draculina; he's controlling you.__"_

'Master! What am I supposed to do?!' Seras yelled in response. She needed something, anything, that would free her from this strange control he had over her.

A sudden slam against her weak mental barrier and the connection between she and her master was almost severed. The hand that crept up her spine told her that once again she had failed. Once again she had failed at showing her worth, and capability, to her Master and her Master's master.

The second hand followed the first and trailed over her shoulder blades, both taking her shoulders in hand and pulling her back against his chest. A tongue traced her ear, the jaw line by it, and his hands wrapped around her. A hug, a simple hug…

She remembered the hugs her mother and father would give her; this was nothing like it. She was a grown woman now, and still his arms wrapped around her like her father's had when she was a tiny child. He nudged her neck tenderly, kissing the corner of her jaw and running his hands over her arms.

_'Don't fight me, obey me.'_

His hand tilted her head backwards to peer at her eyes, a triumphant gleam surfacing as she looked at him helplessly. She never wanted to be like this again; never wanted to feel or be helpless ever again…but there she was, helpless in his arms.

'Pip? What do I do now?'

Silence.

Normally the captain would've been screaming in French, and several other languages, or barking orders or ideas at her; yet the commanding voice was silent, and now that she focused her thoughts on it had been silent for a while. Where was he? She might've been a powerful vampire, but she needed his companionship and guidance…

_'I've forced him far back into your mind, Fraulein.'_

The werewolf picked her up suddenly, still holding her the same way, and began walking forward. She hung from his arms, feet dangling just over a foot off the ground and he _still _was capable of looking where he was going over her shoulder. He was heading for the hallway Sir Integra had taken, to join that fat fool in battle…but why? Did he honestly expect her to turn on her commander? He had to be insane to think she would ever do that.

He didn't respond to her thoughts like she anticipated, merely continued strolling down the hallway with her hanging in his arms like a rag doll. He turned down another hallway, and with her superior sense of smell she could tell that Sir Integra had continued down the long hallway, not turned here, so where were they going? Where was he taking her?

Seras hoped he wasn't dragging her to some horrible examination place or something. She didn't want anyone poking around inside her and would not enjoy it in the least –who the hell would?- but would be incapable of stopping them if what her master said was truth. Which she knew it was; he wouldn't lie to her about something as serious as this.

He stopped a moment later, turning to the right to face a shut door, and pressed a button on the keypad next to the door. The door whooshed open, revealing a dark room, and he stepped inside. With her bright eyes she could see it was merely a plain room, with a small desk on the opposite wall and a little to the right. Across from it, and just to their right, she noted a tall form, rectangular in shape, and figured it was a locker. The bed, a protected capsule more like it, was just to the left, two drawers beneath it for whatever he felt like putting in. There was a door behind that, narrow, and when she was placed on her feet she stepped towards it with strange curiosity.

Naturally she should've been running away, or doing something akin to it, but curiosity had a habit of keeping her from remembering these things. She was not a stupid girl…just easily sidetracked.

"Why am I here?" She suddenly growled, turning to look at the form behind her. The red haze was disappearing, and that harsh voice in her head was quiet, once again the opposite of what she had been expecting. The voice, his, had been quite talkative before, so why wouldn't it answer now? "Answer me!" She demanded sharply, before gasping when he grabbed the front of her bloodstained uniform and tugged her forward. His arms locked around her once again, holding her to his chest, while one hand trailed through her hair again. A faint sigh sounded in her ear and she squiggled a little when the warm breath tickled the hairs near it. She had always been ticklish, even as a vampire, and often times even the smallest of touches in just the right places left her giggling or squirming with laughter.

This time around was no different. A gentle nuzzle, and Seras shuddered faintly again; every time he did that it reminded her of the actions of just moments prior, and that reminded her of how hot it had made her, how aroused _he _made her, and that brought back a faint surge of pleasure once again. His hand was continuously petting her head, while the other was stationary on her lower back. The way he covered her so much, the way his stroked her hair so gently…

'It's almost like he's afraid I'll disappear…' she thought, guarding her words carefully, expecting them to be smashed in again but no such thing came. That heaviness had alleviated a fair amount, but it still tingled in the back of her mind, with her Master's connection, and she knew he wasn't reading her thoughts. 'Almost like a lost child, that just found its mother…they never want to let go, because they're frightened…'

He pulled her closer once again, lifting her slightly and walking over to the bed. He didn't push or shove her in, like she thought he might, but instead placed her down and nudged her carefully to get her to scoot into the small space. She did so, tilting to the side and being forced to lay on her side as he pushed the blankets up against her before sliding in and closing the chamber door. The space within was hardly enough for two people, but it wouldn't have mattered; he covered her with his blankets, pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled her hair again. Occasionally he would kiss her head, just lightly, and the gentle strokes down her side were oddly soothing.

'I need to stop this,' she thought suddenly, snapping out of her relaxed trance with a gasp. 'I have to get to Sir Integra!'

She immediately struggled within his grasp, aiming to get out of the room and forgetting completely that she could breakdown and reform like her master. The Captain's attitude instantly changed and that haze started to brighten again; a snarl filled the small space and he pushed her back into her place before shifting them again. Seras gasped as she was pushed face down into the pillow, the male straddling her hips from behind, and cringed when his fangs latched onto the back of her neck. They pierced the skin, though not incredibly hard, and he held her in that subduing position solidly. She couldn't even struggle. She felt like a cat being held by the scruff of her neck: baring her fangs and growling low in her throat and incapable of doing anything but that. He growled through the flesh in his mouth, a sudden warning that if she continued to struggle it'd hurt more, and that weight in her head pressed down on her again.

_'Don't. Fight. Me.'_

Three simple words. Simple, short words…

And yet they held such a dangerous promise that Seras immediately stopped protesting the suddenly rough treatment.

_"__Have you figured it out yet, Seras? Do you understand what's going on now?__"_

No, she didn't get it, and she felt like screaming that at her master before the connection was shoved back again.

_'Soon, I'll be the only master you __h__ave,' _that voice growled, and Seras shuddered faintly; half from fear and nervousness and half from unwanted arousal. _'That's it…' _it purred, **he **purred, and Seras found the Captain loosening his hold on her. _'Behave, my lovely Fraulein, and it __von't__ hurt.'_

Seras swallowed faintly, falling still under the werewolf and finding the voice hadn't lied. The Captain immediately let go of her neck, licking the already closed, but still red, wound as if to comfort and say "sorry". A moment later and he relaxed against her, and had she been breathing it would've been made difficult by his weight, yet she wasn't so all she could do was feel awkwardly squished against the bed. His hands tilted her face to the side, his tongue trailed up her cheek and he repeated the action fondly.

_"Honestly, why haven't you figured it out yet; it's a simple concept, Seras." _

No voice pushed her master away this time, and Seras scowled lightly because of his exasperation. 'I'm sorry, I haven't had the time to just sit back and recount all the _**thrilling **_details, Master, I've been too busy trying to keep from obtaining serious bodily harm!' She snapped at him angrily, shuddering as that tongue trailed down her jaw line and to her ear. He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, sucking a bit and nibbling gently.

_"Try to figure it out soon; the sooner you do the faster you can return to Master."_

And then he was gone, just like that. 'If the bloody bastard wants me to get back to Sir Integra then why the bloody hell didn't he just tell me?!'

Seras was becoming enraged. In all honesty she had had enough of this garbage, and though she wanted to scream at the werewolf atop her she just couldn't do it. If he was merely obeying instinct then…

It slapped her in the face instantly, making her blink faintly in silent understanding and the wonder of why she hadn't figured it out when she was on that train of thought before hand made her feel rather embarrassed. It was his instinct; that bloodlust hadn't been just that, it was his bloodbeast, raw instinct, demanding he do something. She had been there, there had been something about her that made that beast surface and that beast wanted freedom. She had been tricked into giving it to him, had been forced into submission, which meant as long as she behaved submissively while that red haze was over his eyes then she'd be able to do as she pleased without getting her ass kicked.

All she had to do was act like a bitch; a submissive bitch.

She didn't know much about the habits of wolves. She barely knew much about the habits of anything besides a cat; cats were easy to figure out, at least to her. As long as you were around when they wanted you to be, and not when they didn't want you to be all was well in the world. If you gave them special treats they'd show their appreciation by scratching and kneading your legs. When it came down to sleeping, they rule the bed; you're just an accessory for petting.

But wolves…

She swallowed faintly, biting her lip and wondering what action she could take in order to convince him into taking her to Sir Integra. Carefully she tested what would happen when she squiggled beneath him, and immediately stopped when a growl of warning sounded in her ear. 'Okay…scratch that off the list…'

She whimpered nervously, noting the immediate change in his actions when he quickly nuzzled her neck, kissing the flesh gently. Whimpering made her sound weak and frightened, and as much as she hated the thought, and was frightened in a way, she had to do it. Her next course of action, when she thought about kissing, was when someone kisses you, you should kiss them back, depending, of course, on who they are. To comply to his wishes…

She hated the thought, but if it got her back to her boss then she'd do it. If she could use this attitude, she figured, perhaps _she_ could make _him_ bend to her wishes…

Carefully she nuzzled him back, almost smiling when he made something akin to a happy sound in the back of his throat and increased the pressure and speed of his nuzzles. Still gentle, she couldn't help but giggle and squirm lightly; he was tickling that sensitive spot on her neck with his affection, and thankfully knew the difference between her earlier squiggling and this new squirming. An appreciative and playful growl met her ears and she swallowed as he began to shift their position once again. He guided her to her back before settling upon her once again, nudging her head with his and nipping at her neck.

'Okay, on his good side now…but this isn't enough…' she thought quickly, wondering what else she could do to get him to understand that she'd behave properly. Thinking to human relationships she carefully brought her arms up around his shoulders, running her hands down his spine softly and returning the gentle nudges carefully. She never knew what a wrong move would be; maybe he wouldn't appreciate her doing anything, but she highly doubted that when he growled in obvious approval. The sound, she had to admit, was pleasing to her ears, and though she really didn't want to waste any more time she had no choice. She had to proceed with caution.

Tugging on his dog tag carefully she glanced at it, hoping for an actual name to go by; the tag read 'Hans Gunsche' and she was content with this knowledge for she wouldn't have liked it if he was stuck with some silly sounding name. Hans was a nice name, a handsome name, in her opinion.

"Hans?" She said quietly, fearing he'd lash out for her speaking aloud. He didn't, though he did tense slightly, and looked her in the eyes. The red haze was a pink tint, calming Seras just faintly. He waited a moment, and she took this as a cue to continue. "Hans…I need to get back to my boss…please…" she said, remembering to say please so he wouldn't be insulted.

He didn't move. He merely watched her carefully, searching her face intently before nudging her chin faintly. She got the impression that he would let her do such a thing, but this wasn't the time; he didn't feel like letting her go just yet. His lips were then on hers again, firm and demanding she respond. She did, no argument; arguments so far had done nothing, and it wasn't like he was being exceptionally violent…

A gasp escaped her throat when his hands lifted her skirt up around her hips, and she squeaked when he pulled away and shifted backwards. He seemed to be finding her amusing now, for there was a distinct look in his eyes that said he would do everything in his power to make her squeal in embarrassment. His fingers hook over the edge of her panties, and were in the process of trying to pull them down when she heard the very distinct, demanding yell of her boss echoing down the hallway. She immediately bolted up, worry filling her chest and pushing back all plans on how to appease the werewolf. She also forgot all about how little space there was for her head crashed solidly against the roof of the pod she was in.

Without thinking she punched the door open, shifting her form into the ever twisting shadows and bolting from the room, an angered werewolf hot on her heels. He was the least of her problems.

* * *

A/N: Uhm…Yeah. 

The entire chapter is sorta fluffy.

But it's my fluff style. I dunno…I sorta feel as though I stretched it out a little longer than it should've been, and while I was tempted to add a little spice to it, I can't until I edit the chapter and load it to AFF. I really hope this isn't disappointing and things will progress past these two next chapter.

I'm also issuing a challenge to anyone who feels like killing some time: **The Seven Days ****To The**** Wolves **challenge, inspired by the song by Nightwish. It's got to be SerasXCaptain Hans related art or fanfics. I'm not demanding anything, but it's been on my mind since I started writing this.


	3. Breakdown

A/N: Blargh. Sometimes I find myself wondering why I posted this here, but whatever…

**Warnings: Violence, slight gore and all that. ****Slight lime content.**

**You should know the drill by now.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. Just shut up about it already. If I actually owned Hellsing, do you seriously imagine I'd be writing _Fanfiction_**_**on a site like this? Hell, it'd be all about Seras and Hans ****goin****' at it like mad. And no, I'm not making any profit off of this; even if I was I wouldn't tell anyone. **_

**_[Theme Song: Cold- Cure My Tragedy_**

**_

* * *

_ **

Seras ran down the hallway as fast as her supernatural speed allowed her to, the werewolf hot on her heels and snarling loudly. She knew she had made the wrong move, but her loyalty was to her boss, her master, her family. There was no way she was going to ignore Sir Integra's shouting, not when dread welled in the pit of her gut. Something bad was happening, she knew it; she could feel it in her bones. The connection between she and her master was wavering, shuddering violently as though it would collapse any minute and that thought terrified her beyond anything else in the world. She could almost feel the hot breath on the back of her neck as she rounded a corner, only to find the pathway blocked with massive amounts of debris.

This wouldn't stop her. She never hesitated once; her body shifted like reeds in a sudden, violent wind, and black shadows slid through the openings available. Reforming was nothing to her now for she couldn't waste time wondering how to do it. She just did it. So did the werewolf.

'_Fraulein_!'

That harsh voice snarled in her mind and Seras dreaded what might come next. That same painful tug never came, and a shudder of panic slid through her as she realized he was fucking with her again! It was another sick hunting game to him, not that it was the Captain's fault or anything…

'_Fraulein…I thought I varned you…_'

'Oh god…'

Seras lurched forward as that painful tug finally grabbed at her spine. She collapsed, holding her gut and shuddering in pain. Behind her the wolf came to a stop and she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, silent demanding hanging in the air. Not knowing what else to do, and worried about her master and boss, she immediately tilted her head to the side, showing her throat to the male that dropped to his knees as soon as she had done so. He was over her in an instant, covering her completely and forcing her smaller frame back to his hips hard, and his fangs sank into the flesh of her shoulder viciously. The pain was horrible, yes, but she would stick through it without screaming in the agony she felt. His jaws clenched harder, hitting bone, and with a warning growl he snapped her collar bone like it was nothing but a toothpick.

She screamed.

It was what he demanded when he broke the bone; she had not screamed or cried when he bit her and that was what he had wanted.

'Please…oh, god, please let go,' she begged through the pain and terror. He didn't. If anything his jaws sank sickeningly deeper, her flesh sliding over his gum line no problem. 'I have to get to my Boss!' She argued, shuddering when a rather large something pressed in the hollow of her back.

'_Your loyalties vill soon be to myself only_,'the cold voice snarled and she winced as the male began to let up on the bite. She resisted the urge to lash out as his teeth slowly left her flesh, sliding out bit by agonizingly aware bit until they were gone completely. A ring of blood surrounded his lips, she noted as she glanced to him, watching his tongue snake out and lap at the wounds. Her bone was already healed, but the wound was no longer closing properly…

Those hazed over red eyes suddenly snapped to hers and she gasped when they flashed dangerously. Fear once again welled up in her gut, she knew her punishment was not over, and his hands quickly slid over her arms. One hovered by the bite which was still openly bleeding, the other trailed over her neck and across her cheek with a fleeting touch before ghosting down the front of her neck to her chest. Gently cupping one of her large breasts in his hand he gave a small squeeze before sliding back over her shoulder. Each movement, as pleasing as they should've been, only fueled the trepidation weighted in her chest and stomach. She thought he would break her neck, but he hadn't; she thought he would squeeze her painfully hard, but he didn't…so what would he do?

That hand continued down her back to her side, where he gripped her hip suddenly and firmly. Her body jumped at the act, her anxiety doubled, and meeting his eyes again found a distinct, and sickening, gleeful expression. Why did he have to torment her so much?! Why couldn't he just hurt her and get it over with?!

She got what she wanted.

His claws sank into the bite mark suddenly and sharply, and she cried out as they sank further and further. He was at the second knuckle, his clawed fingers worming around in her muscle and tissue, scratching against bone and tearing ligaments. The horrible pain had ebbed to an equally horrible ache when his fingers stopped moving, the long digits nearly completely encompassed in her flesh. Any little twitch caused a bolt of pain to shoot through the whole right side of her torso. Whimpers shuddered with sniffles, the male had turned his deep red gaze to the wound which ensconced his fingers, and she found herself incapable of thinking properly.

'_See vhat happens, vhen you don't obey?_' He mocked, sounding distinctly amused and pleased with her agony. '_One learns better through agony._'

A scream tore through her throat when his claws finished their penetration, holding her shoulder so tight she heard snapping again, her arm was left partially immobile thanks to the muscles and ligaments torn. He yanked her to her knees, slamming her body back against his before yanking her to the side and slamming her into the metal wall. She fell limp in his hand, shuddering in agony and praying that if she just whimpered and let him do as he pleased he'd let her heal her wound and would leave her to her own devices.

_'See vhat you made me do?_' His voice whispered lightly, his grip loosening but remaining in her flesh. He pulled her back carefully, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he hefted her into his lap, and removed his fingers from the deep and gaping wound. Quickly he began lapping at it, hands securing her in his lap as he carefully saw to the healing of the painful wound. She didn't understand why it wasn't healing properly, or why she was stuck feeling weaker than a kitten…

She had drunk werewolf blood, for the love of god! She was supposed to be sickeningly powerful, like her master, and while she had her periods of this twisted power it disappeared the moment he was around. 'Well, fuck,' she suddenly realized, 'Master could often exert control over my body, so why wouldn't this one be able to?' She thought bitterly.

"I need to get to my boss," she growled, focusing her attention to further down the dark hallway. She could hear properly now; her boss was yelling for her master and her fear for him only increased. She expected another agonizing moment, but was dumbstruck when the werewolf lifted her and began walking down the hall. The way he held her was awkward, she merely hung from his arms like a rag doll, and he was still lapping at her wound.

'_I'll give you this, but once the business is settled you and I are going to have a long talk_.'

Seras didn't like that. She knew what he meant when he said 'talk' and knew that there would be very little talking actually going on.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Sickeningly short, so expect a longer [hopefully update soon. I dunno…seems like a good place to leave off…who knows. _**

_**As a warning for those who don't know: This is a ****SerasXHans**** centric fic, meaning the events going on around them are of minimal concern. This is about them: not Integra, not Alucard, not Pip or the Major. Sure, they'll be in there, but not a whole lot. These first chapters focus on the rougher aspects; you can't expect Seras to immediately bend over to kiss his ass, regardless of how much easier it would be. Can't make these things easy, ****ya**** know. May seem dragged out, even I feel so, but there are reasons. Hans is free now, and his beast is rather angry. **_

_**Next chapter things will get amusing. ****At least in my perspective.**** It'll cover the events in the recent ****Manga**** chapters, so BE WARNED! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! **_

**_That is all._**


	4. Clean Up

**A/N: I don't know why my formatting got ****effed**** up last chapter, but whatever.**** There are errors, sorry.**

**Warning: Spoilers for the latest ****Manga**** chapters, bloodshed, sadism of a werewolf kind.**

**Disclaimer: You should know better you fools.**

* * *

The metal walls reminded her of the prisons she occasionally had to go through during her time in D11. Her position back then was far better than the one she was in now; being carted down the hallway like a rag doll was not dignified. Back then, however, everything had been far simpler than the mess she had gotten herself into; at least back then she always had the comfort and support of her teammates. Perhaps that was where she had gone wrong…she always had that backing, she wasn't suited for being a loner which what was often expected of her as a vampire. The heavy foot falls were lulling her into a state of silent pondering, though she knew not how she could find the footsteps of doom comforting…

He suddenly placed her on her feet before opening a large door. Inside was a mess, bodies were strewn over the floor and her Boss was not looking all that happy as she snarled at the window. Pale eyes turned towards her and her physically silent companion, the tall werewolf still had a painful grip on her shoulder, and a faint smirk passed the fat man's lips. The smirk was short lived, for Seras saw a white clad man rush over to the Major and mutter something in his ear. He showed the Major something on a small handheld, the Major peered between he and the werewolf, then to Seras, and a scowl creased his forehead.

"How nice of you to join us," he commented quietly, "Though I'm afraid you've missed the best part of the show; now all that's left is the epilogue…"

Seras tore from Hans's grip, rushing to her boss with the knowledge that this would be the _last _time he _ever _allowed her to get away with it. From her position next to Integra all she could see was the sea of death diminishing. If such were the case, and she had to rub her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing what she thought, then the fluctuations between her master and she were due to the fact that her master was disappearing. She could even _hear _his farewells over the sounds of Integra's orders.

"That vas _His _purpose, all along," the Major commented lightly, sipping as glass of what she knew to be champagne…

The _fucker _was celebrating while the war had yet to finish! How foolish could the potbellied pig get?! Did he forget that she was a true vampire too? That she was the child of the most renowned vampire that had ever existed? Surely he didn't intend to underestimate her power…or Hans's for that matter. Glancing to the werewolf she noted he was in fact growing more and more angered by the second and she could only guess what would happen when he snapped. Should he flip his lid she had to stay near Integra, to be able to get her boss out of the line of fire should the situation get out of control.

_'Fraulein, if you try to escape me there __vill__ be hell to pay,' _the beast warned, the cold eyes locking on hers and relaying the danger that would befall she and Integra. But, she reasoned, her loyalties were with Integra, and if getting her to safety meant denying his orders, then so be it. It wouldn't actually be defying his orders anyways, and she couldn't rightfully let Integra go waltzing off on her own, despite how capable she may be. She was still a human after all, and could only fight so many at one time. The sun was just cresting the earth when it happened; the Captain had moved so fast that she hadn't realized what was going on until she heard the telltale sound of cracking bone.

The Scientist was pinned into the circuitry that surrounded them, his shoulder being crushed even as he squealed in pain. She couldn't deny the fact that the sight and sound was truly pleasing…to know that the bastard that had caused so much pain was getting his comeuppance sent a shudder of pleasure down her spine. It didn't help the fact that she could _feel _Hans's beast laughing in her head. A malicious sort of laugh, it was, and yet it was also filled with humor that she was becoming rather entranced with the physical torment being dished out to the twisted technician. Apparently the Major hadn't a full concept of what was going on, despite knowing that the FREAK-chip was no longer functioning.

A gush of blood suddenly splattered all over the naked chest of the werewolf tormenting his once fellow Nazi. Immediately Seras felt a bolt of desire trail rail down her spine and to her groin. How she wanted to lick that blood of his toned body…

'Oh, hell no…' she thought as she shook her head, 'I did _not _just fantasize about that!'

That humored laughter continued, and Seras did the only thing she could think of; she called him a jerk.

_'_You jerk! Knock it off!'

_'Surely you know some better insults than that. I __vould__ also __adwise__ you to take care to __vatch__vhat__ you say, Draculina.'_

Seras huffed faintly, but turned her attention back to the Major. She looked to Integra for her orders, waiting just a split second to see the solid nod of her head that sent Seras barreling towards the unarmed man. Those unnerving eyes widened, though he made no move to truly stop her, and his arm raised a small hand gun. The worthless bullets did little to her, she knew he wasn't even going to bother with an actual fight; his mission to annihilate Alucard was complete.

He had resigned himself to his fate.

He seemed quite content when her fist slammed through his chest like it was naught but a small pane of glass. Blood gurgled from his throat, dripping down onto her arm as his eyes rolled back and his eye lids drooped shut. His body slumped in his chair, though it would occasionally twitch when Seras dug her fingers deeper, mutilating the heart to get to the spine. Gripping the bones she yanked slightly, with her unnatural strength his body gave a large lurch forward and the spine cracked and snapped through his chest. Convulsions racked the body as she continued to pull, the bone starting to protrude from the cracked ribcage, and with one last yank half of his spine was hanging out of the hole her fist had left.

Looking at the bit of bone in her hand she glanced up to Hans, finding him dropping the deceased scientist to the ground with a loud 'THUMP' and a faint cracking as the remnants of his crushed skull hit the floor. He then turned to her, covered in blood and grinning darkly, and hurried to join her. She backed away quickly, shielding Sir Integra from harm and knowing she was going to get it from the angered male before her.

"It's time you came vith me, Draculina."

Seras's jaw dropped when she heard him speak aloud. His voice was rough, unused, but pleasant sounding. Without the rough edge she figured he'd be a low tenor; not quite the low of a bass, but not the normal higher tone of a tenor. Just right, given his features, in her opinion.

"Seras, what does he want from you?" Integra asked quietly, and Seras actually blushed at her question. Her mind raced with all the things he wanted or possibly wanted from her, and it only made her embarrassment worse. "Seras?"

"He bit me," Seras muttered, "And now he's able to control some of my actions…"

"You let him _bite _you?!" Integra growled disbelievingly. "Didn't Alucard warn you about that?! It's a change of ownership, damnit!"

"Master didn't warn me about anything!" Seras defended, forgetting about the werewolf creeping closer for a moment. "He just kept alluding to things…and it wasn't until _after _I was bit that he told me I was screwed for good. More importantly why wasn't I informed of this bit of information _before _we plunged headfirst into a nightmare realm?! And it wasn't like I could actually stop him either, boss!"

"You bloody git, you're supposed to bother your master about information like that!"

"I _did _bother master about vampiric law!" Seras once again defended, "He said he told me everything there was to know!"

"That bloody fool…" Integra growled, before gasping lightly when she noticed the proximity of the wolf was far too close for comfort. Seras whirled around, ready to attack should her master be endangered, just to wind up trapped in the strong hold of his arms. He held her tightly against his muscled body, smearing her body, her face and hair, with the blood dripping from his torso. Seras, unable to stop herself, tentatively ran her tongue over the blood coated flesh.

"Please be aware that there is still a war going on around us," Integra interrupted blankly, and Seras squeaked and attempted to remove his arms from her person. "Please release my Draculina, Werewolf," Integra grunted, "We still have work to do, and it involves annihilating your fellow Nazis. You are free to join us if you'd like," she continued, ever the Iron Maiden. She spun on her heel, her hair and coat suddenly caught in a dramatic wind, and began to stalk off.

"How do they do that?" Seras wondered aloud, "I never get any sudden, dramatic, wind…"

_'Once __ve__ are finished, Draculina, you __und__ I have some bonding to enjoy.'_

Seras blushed brightly again, immediately yanking herself away when he let his arms fall back to his sides. He was following Integra before she could curse at him, and she had to hurry to follow before Integra barked at her angrily. Hopefully, she pondered, taking extreme caution to block her thoughts from prying minds, she'd be able to lose him in the midst of annihilating ghouls and FREAKs before the whole of Britain was destroyed. Immediately dropping the wall for she could sense the tingling that accompanied his mind probes, she thought of her master.

There was no way he was gone. It couldn't be, despite what she had seen, what she had heard. She didn't want to think on it too much, as there was a job to finish, and not only that, but Master and Sir Integra had been closer for longer, so she could only imagine the hurt her Boss must have felt. Not to mention the anger and frustration. The Major and the Scientist –she really didn't know his profession to a point, but he looked like one to her, so that was what she would call him- had gone down easy. Their goal, after all, had been achieved, so there wasn't much of a reason to stick around…

Stepping from the wreckage of the Zeppelin and taking the care to avoid looking directly at the sun, she peered around at the mayhem around her. Faint groans filled the air, the sounds of dying ghouls were diminishing as she grabbed a pair of slightly damaged sunglasses, and relieved a dead Nazi of his gun. Immediately she began the annihilation process, finding the werewolf to be doing the same, and took care to stay near Integra as she did her job. If she remembered correctly, and she did, Walter had been engaging Alucard in battle, and with her Master gone what was Walter doing?

Glancing to the side as she heard frantic German shouting she watched as Captain descended on a few of his once fellow soldiers, quite elegant in his movements, entrancing to the point where she didn't hear the sharp footsteps approach behind her until black clad arms wrapped around her waist. She snarled in anger, turning to see who dared touch her, just to freeze when that boyish grinning face came into her view.

Black hair, red eyes…for a split second, not even enough to blink, she thought it to be her Master, though immediately knew it was not. No, it was _Walter, _who held her in his grasp.

"Kindly release my escort," Integra growled as she stalked through the mess of bodies towards them. "Traitor…" she added a moment later, her ice blue eyes locked on Walter's young face.

"I merely wished to congratulate Miss Victoria on a job well done," he purred softly, his fingers trailing over her hips as he released her, "After all, _you _explained change of ownership; I figured it would only be polite to congratulate my new _Mistress _on her special day."

Both ladies were silent, though Seras didn't quite figure it out…

Didn't she have to bite his master, in order for the change in ownership to take place?

"Seras," Integra started quietly, "Did you lick the blood off your hand?" The words were tinted with what Seras recognized as a nerve snapping, meaning Integra was becoming more and more fed up with the messes that just continued to erupt around her.

"Just a little…" Seras muttered guiltily, looking to her gloved hand and wondering if that little taste was truly enough as she did so. She really couldn't help herself…she had been hungry, and it seemed natural to get a small taste of such a victim. Hell, she had even gotten a taste of the Scientist's blood, though she refused to let her mind wander down the path of NC-17; they had a battle to finish and FREAKs to dismantle.

"Figures…this is just one huge mess," Integra snorted, crossing her arms and glancing to where the Captain had been. "A werewolf claiming ownership over my last vampire, and now a traitor who gets touchy feely with his mistress, perfect. Just what I always wanted."

Seras knew Integra was not happy when she spoke like this. She was really peeved, so the sooner they continued their clean up the better.

"Walter…start cleaning up," Seras muttered nervously, wondering if he would actually follow orders. The young man before her cocked a grin, bowed over exaggeratedly and proceeded to do as he was told. How was she going to deal with this mess? She had a werewolf that wanted to get in her pants, and now a FREAK chip Walter who, despite being her 'underling', looked at her like he was ready to strip her bare and fuck her raw. She shuddered at the thought, though from fear and revulsion, or sick arousal, she didn't know. She didn't want to know either, for as long as she informed him to clean up the mess, and he _knew _what she wanted done, then she could avoid seeing him.

"How are we going to deal with this mess…?" Integra finally asked her as they went about shooting anything that moved.

"Right now the best course of action would be to get you to Hellsing Manor, where the rest of the Wildgeese are. They can look after you while I clean up the area. You'll need to contact some people, I'm sure, so that would be top priority," Seras said quietly, finding that Integra seemed to be a little lost in her thoughts. Not overly so, but just enough to let show that she was disturbed and uncertain of the events around them. "First off would be contacting the Queen and the other members of the Order."

"Right. You'll have to deal with Walter somehow; a traitor needs to be punished; the queen wouldn't be happy if she knew a traitor wasn't suffering for his actions against the crown. We may even have to destroy him, though I'd wait on that. I'd suggest, however, that when all is cleared up, you toss him in the basement for a few weeks. With minimal food. I don't need him getting any ideas. Also, I'd like you to find some way of controlling that werewolf of yours. I know he's got power over you, but you are a Draculina and if you work things properly I'm certain he'd have no issues remaining with Hellsing. We'll grant him clemency, seeing as he is providing an excellent service."

Truth be told Seras was torn at that notion; there was no denying the strange arousal he stirred in her, but the werewolf often showed himself to be hazardous to her health. Of course he had yet to do anything _drastic _in the bad for a vampire sort of way, but still…the agony and pain she had felt in her shoulder…

She almost wanted to shove him in a cell and leave him there, but knew he wouldn't let her get away with it. She'd be pulled back, abused, and then thrown into a realm of wonderful pleasure. As long as she kept with the submissive and obedient act the red haze of his blood beast should disappear and she'd be safe. Hopefully. God only knew what that wolf wanted to do to her. She doubted he would normally act this way; it didn't seem appropriate. But, once again, she told herself it was his blood beast talking, not him.

"Something wrong?" Integra muttered, and Seras paused, finding she had gotten a little excessive with her clearing and was shooting up dead bodies that hardly looked like bodies anymore. She stooped down, grabbing another gun from another corpse, and tossed the officially empty –and had been empty for quite a few seconds but she had failed to notice the fact- gun over her shoulder lazily. She began walking again, hurrying to catch up to the woman in order to answer properly.

"I don't know what to do about him," Seras said quietly, peering around and listening for heartbeats or unnatural groans that didn't come with heartbeats. They couldn't afford to miss even one ghoul out in the open, and while they were significantly less in number than they had been before they were still a problem and potential threat. Bumbling and mindless as they were just one could twist a whole village into ghouls if left alone. Her job, both Hans and Walter knew, was to get Integra to safety, which meant the two women couldn't take the time to skip down alleyways and through buildings to destroy the creatures lurking out of sight. That was their job, and they were most likely having a grand old time doing it, the sick bastards…

"There's nothing you can do; he won't release the hold over you until he knows you're his for good. If Alucard were here right now…" the woman paused a moment, faltering in her step and taking a deep, lightly shuddering breath, "I'd kick his ass for not going into greater detail. He probably figured there weren't any werewolves left, the bloody idiot," she muttered. Seras couldn't help but smile a little at the uncommon vocalization of Integra's anger. The woman was usually very reserved and calm, keeping her mouth under tight control when getting angry. Sure, there were times where Alucard had gotten under her skin…as a matter of fact, it was usually always him pissing Sir Integra off…

Finally they had reached a spot of London that wasn't a total wreck, and upon investigating a few of the cars around them they had located a nice small vehicle that would serve to get them home faster. With Seras behind the wheel they started home, not quite knowing what the days ahead would bring.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ahhh****…if I weren't so tired I'd probably reword the last bit and extend it a thousand words, but quite frankly this is a nice place to leave off. It's a tad jumpy, but hey, it's not fully action oriented.**

**I'm glad to know that my previous descriptions were detailed and sickening; definitely something to aim for when you're writing a situation like that. It'd be no good if you were to just go off and say "He jammed his fingers in her shoulder". I tend to take time to put detail into situations that a person could actually feel; sometimes when you read a good description you can actually **_**imagine **_**what it would feel like. I want to write like that; send you to a nice little place if only for a moment.**

**Eh, I hadn't thought of what to have dark Walter do, so I just incorporated him in the strange and now twisted triangle ownership. There will be ****WalterXSeras**** moments, sure, but not a lot. And what moments there will be Captain will be there to make sure his Draculina is safe. As hot as Walter is, he's a twisted little worm.**


	5. Bedtime Snack

**A/N: I'm really happy to hear that my descriptions are good. I've been working hard to improve them over the years that I have been writing, and while I've always focused a fair amount on description I've improved it greatly. I'm also glad that people like this fic; I was uncertain at first, but the reviews have really given me a confidence boost.**

**The smut won't pop up for a little while, seeing as there's stuff that need to be done, but fear not! There will be little baby limes in between places, whenever Hans finds time to drag Seras away…**

**Warnings: Not much really…Hans being fresh and horny, masochism. Okay, so this is just mostly smut…it's a lime, which in my dictionary encompasses sexual situations without intercourse of a graphic nature. **

**Children shouldn't be reading stories rated 'M'. The same way they shouldn't be playing games rated 'M', and yet some parents seem to find it acceptable to allow their children to play violent games which graphically depict slaughter and sexual situations, and yet when it comes down to reading they see fit to raise their pitchforks and throw a hissy-fit. Idiots. Their children probably don't even have the brains to understand half the words typed in the first place, and instead see fit to pretend to read. The only words that ever hit them in the face are cuss words, and sexual terms…**

**There's my mini-rant for the chapter.**

**If you are under the age of 17, or do not have the emotional and mental capacity to act in a mature way, get the hell out of this story. Hell, get the hell off the net, you pansies. **

**Disclaimer: I'm beginning to wonder why I bother doing this for every chapter…I'm certain intelligent people would know the obvious fact that we writers here at FF. NET, don't own anything we write fanfiction for…**

* * *

Two days. Two long, hectic days of working and they still had more trouble than anticipated. With her master gone, but with two new recruits, one that could work during the day no issues at all, they had been progressing rather fast, but still…the damage done to England wasn't just London. The surrounding areas and then some had been affected, and several FREAKs had fled the city to infect surrounding towns. Naturally they had human help, but like the Boss had said, humans are weak minded. There were times where they had to destroy entire troops that had been swayed, and then turned into ghouls for they didn't know better.

Seras could've sworn they had explained these things to them…

A heavy sigh and she dropped into her coffin, grumbling and yawning as the sun began to rise once more. It had taken her an awful lot of energy to be able to walk out in the faint sunlight when they were returning home. She had gorged herself on blood to amend the issue but every mouthful left her mind saying 'It's not as good as his blood, go seek him out; he'll be glad to donate some'. There would be no denying it; his blood had been the most delicious blood she had ever taken in her vampiric time.

While she slept she attempted to find Pip, knowing he had to be somewhere still with her. Her master kept all those souls inside of him, so it fit that he would know how to suppress and hide them to keep himself from drowning. If she could just find Pip, though…

Every time she felt like she was getting closer to him something would happen to interrupt her discoveries. Sometimes her coffin would suddenly jar, or someone would come knocking asking about something. There were even times when the Captain would come knocking himself, just to check up on her. His version of a checkup was a large hug, coupled with a deep inhale at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a gentle run of his hand through her hair and a small lick across her lips. She wondered why he never did anything more, not that she was complaining all too much. It just seemed strange…though, when she compared the actions, she noted that whenever one of his checkups occurred his eyes were always clear.

Falling backwards into her coffin and pulling it over her head she groaned faintly, holding her belly with a scowl. Lately the donated blood just wasn't cutting it. Even blood donated by virgins wasn't cutting it. Her body craved werewolf blood, craved it to a dangerous point; she often found herself thinking dirty thoughts, and even worse there were times where she had the inkling that he _knew _those thoughts and was hell bent on teasing her until she caved.

'God…I'm getting hungry again,' she pondered silently, determined to ignore it for the time being as she covered her eyes with her arm. She had a set amount of blood with her and her team, because they had to move quickly to keep up with all of the wandering creatures they had to travel relatively light; the lightest of food, and then the rest were weapons and ammo. This meant she had to properly ration the blood. Given the trouble and destruction there was even less of it to go around, so she really had to curb her cravings.

Just as she was halfway to sleep something stirred her thoughts once again. Her ears picked up the quiet and heavy footsteps that she knew well, and her body shuddered at the thought of him showing up there. He was always done his jobs long before they had to be completed; his work was near instantaneous and she knew why. The lid of her coffin was pulled up, the light from outside had been blocked by the curtains she hadn't bothered with, but her eyes still picked up on the soft form of his face. He seemed close to smirking down at her, though she knew that wouldn't happen, and proceeded to push his arms around her and lift her tired and hungry body from the soft interior of her coffin.

'_If you wanted something to eat, you should've told me,_' he cooed, a faint red gleam picking up in his eyes. A sudden yank and she was sprawled in his lap, a gasp cut off by his demanding lips. His kiss was demanding, a low growl filling her mouth and rumbling through her chest. His fingers gripped her hips, thumbs pressing into the hip bones almost painfully. He pulled her closer, making her squeal in embarrassment when she felt a rather large and hard bulge slide rather close to her groin. _'Come along, my dear, take from us,' _he prodded, pushing her uniform up a little, teasing her in doing so.

Seras's eyes locked on the artery in his throat, the sound of the rushing blood beneath the smooth skin, sun kissed and with a thin layer of sweat, rang loudly in her ears and with her incredible eyesight she could even seen the flesh pulsing with the heavy thumping of his heart. Without another word she leaned forward, opening her jaws and sinking her fangs into his neck. He tensed slightly, a low rumble made his vocal chords vibrate, and Seras flushed at the pleased sound and the slight spike in arousal her actions had elicited. With his blood dancing over her taste buds and down her throat she finally felt a relief from the underlying hunger that kept her from enjoying other meals.

A moment later and she finally pulled away, lapping at the already closing puncture wounds until they were nothing but pale pink marks.

A moment later and she finally realized that his fingers were oh-so-softly trailing over the crotch of her panties, where she had grown quite wet indeed. Another blush, this lesser than the first, and she peered sheepishly up into red tinted eyes. The smirk on his face sent a shudder through her, more heat pooling in her lower abdomen, and carefully she stroked his cheek with an ungloved hand. He leaned into the touch happily, eyes closing in content as his skin slid over his.

She could tell that he had been working hard; the pheromones in the air stated masculine pride, the tan that spread over his flesh and the layer of sweat and grime…

'Perhaps…' she began, 'Perhaps he deserves a reward?'

As if sensing her thoughts –which he had probably read to begin with- his eyes opened, gleaming at her in expectant glee. The shine in his eyes told her that he _knew_ he deserved a reward for all his hard work, and a simple pat on the head and a 'good job' wasn't going to cut it. This, however, left a problem…

If Hans got a reward for all his hard work, then she would have to provide Walter with a similar reward for all his. This could only be avoided for so long, using the excuse 'You owe it to Hellsing, you traitor'!

Again, as if sensing her thoughts, -again he had probably read them-, a low and displeased grumble reverberated through his chest. Seras snapped out of her thoughts in time for her lips to be claimed by the werewolf she was straddling. The kiss was rough, demanding, and it caused her to melt right in his arms. Their tongues snaked together a moment before he growled into her mouth and shoved her skirt up over her hips. He didn't seem to feel like wasting too much time with the frivolities that could come later, once the whole of Britain was cleared of all FREAKs and Ghouls. He pushed her right to her back, tearing away from her lips in another growl, and immediately pressed his lips to the flesh of her neck, teasing the porcelain skin with his fangs before nipping and sucking. His teeth trailed lower, not bothering to remove her clothes, as they hadn't a ton of time, and nipped at the hard bud under the layer of fabric covering her breasts. Further down he went, and she gasped when she realized his intentions, flushing furiously at the prospect of it.

She had never had it done to her, nor had she ever entertained the idea of enjoying it; it seemed so wrong that anyone would find pleasure in licking suck a dirty spot…yet according to her Master and his occasionally projected thoughts it wasn't as bad as she thought. How, she had wondered, he knew this, was beyond her, though she had supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had taken the form of a young woman in the past.

She didn't dare dwell on those thoughts; those thoughts included Walter and she didn't want to think about the traitor.

'Oh, god!'

Seras's body jolted when Hans gently bit her clit, shocking her from her thoughts and memories, before lapping at the moisture gathered on her panties. Hooking his fingers under the band at either hip he yanked the flimsy article of clothing right down her legs, sending it flying over his shoulder. Immediately he had her legs spread wide, holding her at her hip joint to tug her body closer as he sat on his haunches. The position put a lot of strain on her neck and upper back, so it took a moment to alleviate the discomfort. By this time he had her legs hooked over his shoulders and was lapping at the liquid slowly oozing from her passage.

Immediately a pleasured sigh slipped from her lips as his tongue trailed the length of her slit, the very tip teasing the bud at the top, and then dipped into her passage lightly. Pressing his mouth closer, Seras found it rather pleasing to feel his fangs tease her flesh gently and let him know this with a nudge of her foot against his shoulderblade, and a faint whimper demanding he repeat the action as his tongue slid up to her clit again.

He didn't need any further prodding, and immediately dragged his fangs softly over her flesh, sending fierce shivers through her body. Picking up on it further he teased her clit with his fangs very gently, not wanting to hurt her, before trailing them over her creamy thighs, leaving red welts that immediately began spotting with blood. Her body shuddered pleasurably and Hans immediately returned to the source of the heady scent filling the room, lapping up the juices that had increased in amount.

Focusing on the feel of his tongue sliding over her slick flesh it came as a surprise when he sank his fangs into the flesh of her thigh, drawing a keening whimper from her throat.

Since when was she a Masochist?

It didn't matter, for a moment later two fingers slid into her passage, all the way in until he was stroking her cervix. Even with his fingers within her, being clenched tightly by her inner muscles, his tongue continued to dance around them, and even between them when he stretched her little by little. The rough pad of his other thumb found her swollen clit, rubbing the thing flesh revealed by the hood firmly but not roughly. Just the right amount to send jolts through her limbs and make the breath hitch in her throat.

Those fingers once again found two points within her, stroking them in the same style as his thumb did her clit, and Seras whimpered even louder. She really wished they didn't have to move so quickly, but with all the work they had there was no other way. Another moment and she knew she was right on the brink of a beautiful orgasm; her muscles were fluttering around his fingers, her abdomen was clenching slightly and her back was beginning to bow even more than before.

Suddenly everything froze for just a moment, just that one moment of temporary numbness as the sensory overload coursed through her nerves, and then her body was tensing almost painfully, muscles clenching tightly around his fingers and releasing copious amounts of fluid into his awaiting maws. Her legs pushed him closer to her body, demanding more from him.

Hans never stopped his administrations, not until her body fell limp in his grasp, and even then he continued to lap up the fluids, cleaning his fingers thoroughly. He finally unhooked her legs, letting them fall to the side as he leaned over her panting form. She didn't need to breathe, naturally, but the act was just so pleasing she couldn't help it. When he kissed her for a split moment she immediately tasted herself on his lips, on his tongue…

'_It's getting late, my dear,' _he whispered in her mind, _'You'll need some rest.' _

Seras nodded faintly, watching his tall form stand to retrieve her panties forgotten on the vanity. "What about you?" She muttered as she lifted her hips to allow him better easy to slip the garment back on.

Hans didn't reply, though a gleam in the pale pink eyes told her he had found release as well. A shake of his head, he ran his hand gently over her straw colored locks, pressed a kiss to her lips once again and was gone.

Seras sighed contentedly, pushing herself up and into the coffin once again, drawing the lid over her tired form and hiding the fang filled smile in the darkness. She could get used to having Hans around; a strong, handsome, wise, and sexually appealing male…

'Oh, god…I need to stop thinking about this and focus on what I'm going to do about Walter, and how the Hellsing Agency is going to continue properly…' she scolded herself. 'First off, Walter.'

The young vampire still had a soft spot, no matter how bruised and sore it was, for the man she had come to see as a good companion; someone she enjoyed working with greatly and found solace and wisdom in. Yet, as she had seen, this was mostly just a farce…

She couldn't, however, ignore the fact that Walter had found some enjoyment in her company and found it a pleasure to work with her; she had sensed no lies in that statement.

But honestly…what would she do? It wasn't like she could ignore the sore spot and just use him as a tool, however tempting the thought. She had a horrible feeling that she would never get a moment's rest from the troubling thoughts plaguing her mind. Hans was hardworking and loyal, dedicating himself to aiding her and her master in cleaning up the mess left by his previous 'owner' and Seras had a special bond, however new, with him. Walter had been with her from day one…

'Ugh! Stop it!' She yelled at herself, clenching her jaws tightly. Her mind was wandering in circles, rewording things and frustrating her. She had to focus on the next night and where she and her team would head off to. 'Yes, focus on the work and then we can focus on the pleasure…'

* * *

**A/N: So, I recently got a review voting for a threesome…so I've decided to hold a pole; how many people would like this little triangle?**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**


	6. Uneventful Frustration

**A/N: Okay, so, I have to agree with the majority of voters :**not an awful lot**: in saying that werewolves do not share. Therefore, Hans won't. However, Walter is going to wheedle his way in between them and be all blah. Great description, huh? Yeah, it's thanks to the bleach that didn't bleach my hair. There's going to be a major-ly violent scene later on, due to Alpha male tendencies and shit.**

**So not to worry.**

**There will be a one shot, though, dedicated to the threesome, just to satisfy the impossibility. **

**Uh…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: go eff yourselves. I'm tired of this shit. Kiddies, get the hell out. I will not be blamed for stupidity of the masses. **

* * *

_Pummel._

_Maim._

_Blow into tiny pieces…_

That was how Seras Victoria spent her night. The level of violence that ensued had caused the greater part of her team to just sit back and relax, allowing their moody commander the chance to work out her frustrations. The team, however new, seemed to comprehend the level of stress she was under; being the official Hellsing Pet vampire replacement was rather tough on the young vampire. Adding the Captain to all this, and the way he went about ensuring that her silence was disrupted, they knew better than to step foot outside.

Even though it had only been a few days, the team worked like a well oiled machine, never experiencing the typical problems that usually came with a group of new people. And for this Seras was thankful. She didn't want to loser her temper and lash out at her men; she needed them and they were needed by Hellsing and the whole of Britain. If something were to happen most likely she would be annihilated.

She couldn't take that chance. No one was suitable to protect her Boss aside from Alucard, and he was long gone.

Another explosion of rotting flesh and organs left Seras panting, eyes glazed over with aggravation so strong she rarely knew what she was doing. It was autopilot doing the work, she knew, and everything that caught her eye was usually blown to dust on the wind.

'_What a wonderful fucking world this is,' _she began viciously, sniping a stumbling ghoul without a moment's hesitation. _'I'm stuck with a werewolf, which isn't so bad, but Walter too! How the hell did that happen anyways? It was just a small lick of blood; just a droplet that fell on my face…surely that isn't anywhere near enough to switch masters…right?' _This sudden thought made her pause a moment, her mind focusing on that one fact; how could a small drop of blood, just a small #2 pencil diameter drop, ever be enough?

"Something's not right about that," she finally muttered, kicking in a door and immediately peppering the room, and subsequently everything in it, with her bullets before pausing a second to reload. The room, once she was finished, was filled with dust particles, feathers, and the dripping chunks of ghoul that had yet to burst into nothingness. Feeling out the area carefully, making sure not to miss a single thing, she relaxed her gun finally. The village was wiped clean, after numerous days of annihilation, and she and her team would remain just 12 hours more to ensure that nothing crawled into town before moving onto the next location.

With a werewolf that seemed to run on Energizer Batteries helping out they were making slow but steady progress, so hopefully there wouldn't be too much trouble. If she recalled correctly, and she did, there would be a Round Table meeting in two days of which she would have to attend. The remaining members of the Wild Geese would escort Sir Integra to the Manor of which it would be held, and she was to meet them right at the gate. This meant a short break to switch teams up, let the newbies she traveled with get some solid rest, and then to head out with the new team.

"Ah…Captain?"

Seras spun around, having spaced out enough for a man to sneak up on her without a glimmer of knowledge. She silently berated herself, trying to bring a tight smile to her frowning face. "You don't need to call me that," she said. Scanning his face she brought up his name: Danner, they called him, Damien Danner. Truly a wonderful man, just barely 23, but from what she had heard he had stunned Sir Integra with his extensive knowledge of not only the Occult, but also weaponry, Military Tactics and, oddly enough, Interrogation Tactics. This made her wonder, really; she just couldn't see such a soft faced man capable of torturing anyone.

Then again, things are never what they appeared.

"You were saying?" She began quietly, tilting her head and feeling out the area one more time, just to be sure nothing else sneaked up.

"We've received word from Sir Integra," he said calmly but stiffly, "She wished to know the progress we've made, and informed us that when we are finished we are to report back to the Hellsing Manor."

"Right then…" Seras nodded, "I've finished off the rest of the Ghouls and FREAKs, so we'll wait an hour just to be sure."

"Yes, Sir!" Damien said, forgetting that she wasn't one for formalities, before stepping aside and motioning that she was to continue on ahead. They walked in silence, Seras ever alert and searching for any tweak that might arouse her suspicions. She had heard her men say that, when she extended her mental wall to feel and see everything, it was akin to being covered with a sudden wave on a calm sea; it was lightly surprising at first, and then brought a wave of happiness or nostalgia, memories would surface, and they'd feel calm. Many recounted tales of beach goings with their families growing up, telling of being stun by a jellyfish, or maybe seeing a shark or dolphin; all the things she missed out…

Well, she could barely remember the one time they had gone to the beach, but there had only been one day that was clear enough to do any swimming, the rest of the vacation was rain, rain and more rain.

"Did Sir Integra mention Walter at all?" She asked quietly, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"She did mention…" he began quietly, suddenly nervous, "She mentioned he's been asking for you, even screaming for you in the middle of the night…"

'_Screaming for me? What the hell is his problem?' _She scowled again, snorting in an unladylike fashion before stepping into the building that housed her coffin and her men. They were starting to load things up; packing their bags, loading supplies and keeping guard all the while. She nodded to them, departing from Damien as he began to pack his things away as well, and made her way to her coffin. She'd haul it out on her own, naturally; they were tired enough as it were and didn't need to waste time carrying her so called bed. Anyways, what kin of person would she be if she merely stood there and told them to carry her casket to the truck? It just didn't sit well with her; she was a vampire so it was unnecessary.

Carting her bed out with ease she loaded it onto the truck carefully before standing guard on top of the armored vehicle. It wouldn't do to just sit around watching them and do nothing. She had to be tough to make sure they didn't end up dead.

She didn't want a repeat performance to what happened to the Geese.

'_What the hell am I going to do about Walter? Sooner or later he's going to drive someone mad, and I'll end up having to be the one to put a bullet between his eyes; after all, he is my "responsibility" or whatever...' _This train of thought once again brought her back to the matter of how a tiny little droplet of blood could've transferred ownership of a vampire; he wasn't even a real one anyways. She didn't know if it worked with fakes, but no matter which angle she attempting to attack the matter from it just never matched up.

"Sir, we're ready whenever you are," Damien called, and Seras nodded, content in the knowledge that this town would remain FREAK free for at least a day. Hopefully the occupation team that set up in the town wouldn't find anything lurking in the shadows; they had sweeper teams to check anyways, but still she couldn't help but doubt the competence of a few members. She couldn't avoid it, and it wasn't to be mean, but the vampire versus human debate ate away at her.

Sliding into the back of the truck she shook her head clear of thoughts before checking over her soldiers carefully. "Alright, let's get back home," she muttered finally, content that all her men were in fact her own.

She only hoped that an uneventful ride would remain that way, and she'd get back to an equally uneventful manor.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, pretty much uneventful, but the next chapter will make up for that. I only finished this chapter today, it had barely 700 words, and a measly 1,655 words hardly seems worth it to me, especially after the wait, but there is good reason. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will, hopefully, be out within the month, assuming I keep my mind on track. God, this is really short…blargh!**


	7. Aggravation

A/N: Mmm, another chapter…I feel real good today, as I went for a walk in the woods for the first time in a long time.

**Warnings: graphic language, confusion en masse. Actually, there's not much to warn about. Typical stuff. Ignore the latest manga chapters, Walter will not be puking up guts any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha.**

* * *

'_Why can't anything work out right?' _Seras mentally griped, stalking angrily down the hall of the manor and making her way to the basement. Sure, she could've just slid through the shadows and performed that 'drop-on-you-from-the-ceiling' bit her Master was quite fond of, but she just didn't want to see that face. She wanted to make the moments before seeing him last, perhaps to build up an anger or aggravation strong enough to keep herself from getting all mushy from memories. Those thoughts still stung, and she had been hoping that maybe she wouldn't have to see him until the stinging was just a dull tingle of disappointment and acceptance.

Regretfully, that was not how it was to work out. Sir Integra had given her the order, and Seras had to perform. There would be no avoiding it, just prolonging, and when she got there she would be strong, she would be stoic, and she would be angry on the inside. She would never let this…this…_imposter_ see her sad. She had quite the set of footwear to fill in her Master's absence, so there would be no room for sobbing over a lost friend.

Stomping down the stairs, continuing her train of thought about how Walter was just a filthy traitor, and that he had probably helped Millennium out the whole time, she felt that anger and hurt growing ever more. She had to get the anger to outweigh the hurt; it wouldn't do for him to know she was hurting. He'd probably find some way to wheedle his way in and make it worse.

It seemed all too soon to arrive at the heavy iron door containing the FREAK, and she paused just a moment while reaching out to the door. She could do this, she knew she could…she _had _to, after all. If she just looked at this as a mere job, nothing more; if she didn't make it personal, she could do this without problem. Telling herself this over and over she gripped the handle, forced it to the right with a loud 'squeak' and pulled it open.

He was secured to the wall directly across from her, the silver studded, leather restraints bolted into the wall. His arms were pulled to either side with the same leather bindings, and when she shifted her gaze just slightly she could tell that the silver wasn't the only thing burning his flesh; holy inscriptions had been branded into the leather, and kept him from merely ripping the restraints away and attempting to escape.

His eyes opened a second later, his head lifted shortly after, and the fang filled grin he flashed her made her stomach churn lightly. "Hello again, _Mistress,_" he purred, cracking his neck slightly and watching every step she took into the room. She swallowed the nervous bubble that had begun to form, keeping her unhappy face plastered on for all the world to see. Or at least, all of the dungeons.

"Cut the bull," she hissed quietly, taking note of the slightly shocked expression that was very, very quickly hidden. "What were you thinking, Walter? What on earth possessed you to do something so stupid?" She began, voice dipping low as she looked down at him. "Even more so, what made you think that you could just skip on right back here?"

"So, I take it Miss Integra sent you here to interrogate me?"

"More like find a way to deal with you," Seras corrected, "There're a lot of people suggesting we merely kill you, just like all the others."

"Yet, should you do that, you'd be missing out on an awful lot of answers," Walter replied, his boyish smirk cracking his face. There was something so disturbing about seeing such a smile on a body that looked no more than 16. Disconnecting her normal thoughts for fantasies she could see herself leaning down and running a hand over that short black hair. Going even further into the realm of illusion she could see herself growing old, watching her own children growing up…

But, as hinted, it was merely fantasy.

She'd never be able to have her own child, not the way she had dreamed of when she thought of her future years ago. To settle down in a nice rural area with a fine husband, someone she loved dearly, in a small cottage with a kid or two…

"You'll spill the beans eventually," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling down at him. "There is, however, one issue that needs to be cleared up now."

"Ask away then, _Mistress_, and I will answer." He was mocking her, she knew, and she truly wanted nothing more than to lash out with her boot clad foot and slam his head into a bloody mess on the wall. But when she thought this, for a moment and a moment only, she felt guilty.

"That one drop of blood was no where near enough to change owners, now was it?" She growled.

"Maybe, maybe not," Walter said with a shrug, "I'm not quite sure how it actually works out, but does it matter? I'll do whatever you tell me," he said quietly. "I'll follow your orders, whatever they may be; would it be so bad to accept that?"

"Shut up." Her anger was leaving a hot and bubbling feeling in her gut, her body was tensed and ready to throw a fist if she so chose to. The creature that sat before her, legs sprawled out and secured to the floor, was _nothing _to her; that's all she could ever allow. She wouldn't let him get the better of her; he had years of experience over her in all points, including a vast experience dealing with vampires. She would have to be careful about this, as the male probably knew how to read and twist vampires with little effort.

He probably managed to do that to her master a few times; using word play and any little desire to get what he wanted, whether it be a comment or an action. If she took the time to rethink every moment she had spent with him, she would probably find he had manipulated her in the same fashion; she just didn't have the time to do that, seeing as she had to hurry and deal with this before she broke.

"There's no reason to be so angry," he said calmly, the smile slipping a few notches. "Look at me, Seras," he continued, "I'm nothing more than a fool strapped to the wall. I have nowhere to go, no one to be with; would it be so hard to permit me servitude?"

"It depends on who you ask, traitor," Seras growled, glaring at him as her eyes flashed bloody scarlet. "If you ask me, there's nothing you could do to redeem yourself; just look at you, turning into the disgusting monsters we've fought so hard against…"

"I didn't have the luxury of choice."

Seras blinked at the male, just slightly, the slits for pupils narrowing in confusion and distrust. "Please," Seras snorted, "Don't try to pass that bullshit on my plate."

Walter's face contorted a moment, whether in anger or confusion she was uncertain, before a cheeky grin split his cheeks and bared his fangs. She was about to ask the reason for his attitude when she caught a familiar scent on the air and her eyes shifted to the towering form in the doorway.

Captain did not look too thrilled.

'_Damnit…this was running smoothly…for the most part…shit…' _Seras was careful to guard her thoughts, though there really was no need to; Captain's focus was the man-boy on the floor.

"Will you kill me for trying to touch what's yours?" Walter prodded with a grin. "I had her long before you ever did."

"Stop prodding him, damnit," Seras growled, glaring at both males, "This is not the time to be having a testosterone filled battle." Her words were vaguely noted, and she could tell Captain had paid attention to her words for she saw a faint tick in his left eye, the twitch of his middle finger on his right hand, and heard the near inaudible snort through his nostrils. She didn't dare breathe a sigh of relief just yet, however, for whenever his right hand twitched it meant he was getting ready to pull out his modified Mausers, and that was never good. "C'mon, Captain," she said quietly, tossing a look to Walter to let him know he should keep his mouth shut, "Let me just finish this on my own."

His body tensed just slightly when she touched his shoulder, for he was not accustomed to people touching him when he was close to Conflict Mode or even just touching him period, before he relaxed under her hand, a small grin pulling the corner of his lips when Walter scowled bitterly at the exchange.

"I'll be out shortly," Seras continued, letting her hand slide down the length of his arm before turning her attention back to Walter. Captain nodded faintly, the ghost brush of his hand against her lower back let her know he'd be waiting just outside the door, and left them in the silence. "I don't understand you, Walter," she began calmly, though her anger was showing through by her clenched fists and hissed words through clenched jaws. "You dare presume to have some kind of claim on me? After everything? Did Master not make it clear that we were out of your reach?"

"The keyword, my dear, was 'had'," Walter reminded her, and she scowled, took one step forward, before she could stop herself, and planted her booted foot squarely in his gut. His body lurched, his mouth dropped open, and he did his best to double over in the agony her attack had caused while she looked on with a grim set expression.

"I'll come back later; perhaps you'll be more willing to behave," she muttered, turning on her heel and stalking to the door. "I'll tell Sir Integra that you shall remain here until I've decided what would be the best policy. Until then, consider yourself hanging by a thread." And then she was stalking from the door she had come through moments prior, the heavy metal barring her from her prisoner.

The Captain made no move towards her, and she had to offer a small smile to him before he stalked closer to let him know it was alright to approach. When he did he enveloped her in his arms, something he didn't do often, and held her to his chest firmly. He rarely hugged her like this, and she found it much better that he kept it rare; his hugs were special in that sense and like special treats, they're best enjoyed every once in a while.

A heavy sighed heaved her body, the breath was forced through the thick canvas of his coat, and he permitted her to step away, just enough that he could bend slightly to nuzzle her head. Eyes closed and a smile on her face she let out a content sigh as he nudged one side and then the other, his hands working up and down her arms gently as he did so. He really knew how to comfort a girl, she observed as he joined her by her side and walked with her down the hall.

"Thank you," she began, "For coming in there." She knew the reason he had shown up, and it had nothing to do with Walter, really…he merely sensed her wavering guard, appeared to provide her with a solid standing again, and served as distraction, conversation starter, and excuse to get the hell out of there.

Amazing what a horny werewolf could do.

"We don't have time to play, by the way; I have to report to Sir Integra," she added and noted, with a mild humor that quirked her lips that he seemed to have deflated slightly at the news. "There's always tonight," she finished, and hurriedly stalked down the hall, barely catching sight of the faint grin tilting the wolf's lips upward.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's late. There's been far too much trouble going on; I'm already late AGAIN with the Esca story for smcandy. Damnit.


End file.
